


Es Krim

by Kanzakiii



Series: Monopoli [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bro! Junhui, Indonesian AU, Older sister! Victoria, apaini
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanzakiii/pseuds/Kanzakiii
Summary: Sicheng mau es krim. Taeyong batal pulang cepat.Dong Sicheng adalah milik bersama—Monopoli, 2017.





	Es Krim

**Author's Note:**

> Dong Sicheng adalah milik bersama.
> 
> —Monopoli, 2017.

“Sicheng sedang apa?” yang dipanggil bahunya terangkat kaget. Pandangan sepenuhnya terlepas dari etalase kedai es krim. Taeyong tidak aneh menemui Sicheng di sekitar sini mengingat rute berangkat-pulang cowok itu adalah melewati kedai. Yang tidak biasa itu keberadaan Sicheng berlama-lama di depan kedai. “Tidak masuk?”

“Eh, tidak.” Jawabnya setengah gagap. Mungkin malu ke _gep_ ngeliatin kedai.

“Oh? Kukira kau mau beli es krim.” Akhirnya Taeyong menunda kepulangannya dan menemani Sicheng. Padahal niat awalnya pulang cepet begitu dapet kabar dosen ada urusan mendadak.

Pemuda asal Tiongkok itu tertawa gugup. “Nggak. Cuma kebetulan lewat,” _dan melihat ada rasa baru. Duh jadi kepengin beli,_ tersirat dalam tatapannya. Taeyong jadi geli sendiri.

“ _By the way_ katanya ada rasa baru ya.” _Sudah tahu. Jangan jadi trigger dong, Yong!_

Dalam sanubari terdalam Sicheng tengah menggampar pipi sendiri. Kuatkan dirimu Dong Sicheng! Jangan tergoda. Jangan makan es krim lagi. Nanti uang bulananmu ditarik Junhui lalu kakak laki-lakinya itu mengadu pada Nyonya Besar karena makan es krim kebanyakan. Skenario buruknya; Sicheng diomeli sang Mama atau yang lebih buruknya, Mama menyusul ke sini, parahnya lagi kakak perempuan tertua keluarga Dong menyeretnya balik ke Wenzhou.

Nggak mau. Gimana nasib tugas-tugas dari dosen galak yang _dateline_ nya tinggal menghitung hari. memangnya Qian mikirin mau tugas itu kekumpul apa enggak?

(Sebenernya ini salah Sicheng sendiri. Udah tau gampang batuk masih _ngeyel_ makan es krim, jajan es teh di kantin.)

Maka biarkan saja Taeyong mengoceh membahas rasa-rasa baru es krim dari kedai favoritnya, _bodo amat_. Mau itu rasa  _green tea_ , _tiramisu, red velvet, oreo, choco chip, bubble gum_ — _sial semuanya menggoda._ Manalagi satu _scoop_ harganya sampai 30 ribu sendiri. _Heol_ , tiga lembar uang sepuluh ribu itu bisa buat beli rendang tiga kali di kantin.

“—Sicheng yakin tidak mau beli?”

“Enggak. Kantong kering.”

“Kubelikan. Nggak mau?”

“E-eh, nggak usah. Nanti merepotkan.” Tapi separuh jiwanya menjerit mengiyakan. Terjadi gulat antara sisi baik dan sisi buruknya (— _keduanya sama-sama mau es krim tapi hasutannya beda-beda. Yang satu nggak tau malu langsung ngegas, yang satu lagi baik-baik tapi penuh tipu muslihat. Sicheng sendiri nggak percaya sisi baiknya ternyata selicin ular_ ).

“Santai. Aku juga mau es krim kok.” Terlambat. Taeyong keburu masuk kedai dan Sicheng diam-diam membuat skenario sampai dia kena batuk lagi. Mungkin kali ini musim pancaroba yang jadi kambing hitam. Sampai di dalam Sicheng mau nangis rasanya ditraktir tiga _scoop_ tiramisu. Nangis karena bingung ganti uang Taeyong pakai apa maksudnya.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan Jaehyun dan Yuta bengong.

“Tiwai kok nggak pernah traktir aku es krim sih?!” protes keduanya entah sama siapa.

**Author's Note:**

> Butuh banyak asupan NCTxWinwin.


End file.
